deadlymistakesfandomcom-20200213-history
Christabel
Christabel (nicknamed Belle) is the daughter of young!Once-ler and Ariel from an alternate universe. Early History On the night the Lorax attempted to float the Once-ler down the river and Once-ler and Pipsqueak were heading towards the waterfall, Ariel rescued them. After bringing them to shore and the Lorax revived the Once-ler, Ariel's face was the first thing the Once-ler saw when he awoke and, needless to say, it was love at first sight for him. Over time, Ariel started to fall in love with him. After three failed attempts to try and sell his Thneed, Ariel comforted him and after admitting her feelings for him after he told her how he felt about her, they both made love. When Once-ler's Thneed became a success and Once-ler invited his family to come and help him with his business, he and Ariel were married. However, as business began to grow, Ariel noticed the Once-ler was starting to drift far away from her and was changing. As the destruction of the Truffula forest grew worse, the Lorax urged Ariel more than once to try and get through to the Once-ler about what was happening to the forest, as she might be the only one Once-ler would listen to. At the time Ariel tried to show him what was happening, Once-ler refused to listen to her and intentionally offended her. Before the last Truffula tree was chopped down, Ariel discovered through a home pregnancy test that she was pregnant. Realizing that Once-ler was too far gone to care, Ariel almost considered having an abortion, but didn't have the heart do so, before she realized she had no other choice but to leave him. Before doing so, she left a letter to the Once-ler telling him that she was leaving him and said good-bye to the Lorax and all her animal friends and traveled to Thneedville minutes before the last Truffula tree was chopped down and Once-ler lost all the friends he had made. The Once-ler realized he still had Ariel, but was unaware that she had left, having missed a subtle hint from the Lorax about Ariel leaving. He decided to make it up to Ariel by making a romantic dinner for them both. But once he headed into their room, he discovered she was gone. After finding Ariel's letter, as well as the pregnancy test, pure guilt about the way he had treated her consumed him and he tried unsuccessfully to find her. Two months after Christabel was born, Once-ler found Ariel's destination in Thneedville and arrived there late at night to talk to her. Ariel refused, first stating to the doorman to tell whoever it was to come back tomorrow, and after discovering it was the Once-ler, told the doorman to tell the Once-ler to leave and never come back. Once-ler then appealed to her, promising that if she just let him talk to her, he'd leave afterward and never come back and mentioning that he wouldn't leave until he talked to her, adding in that he'd spend the night outside of the entrance if he had to. Ariel reluctantly told her doorman to let him in. After the doorman gave Once-ler some advice not to screw up like he had when he had hurt Ariel before she left him, Once-ler met her out in the hallway near her room. He apologized for how he had treated her and asked to see their child, but Ariel refused. When he told her that he'd give anything to have his friends and family (meaning Ariel and Christabel) back, Ariel coldly told him, "You should've thought about that before you let your business go to your head," before going back into her room, walking out of his life again. When Christabel was 28, she left Thneedville to go find her father. After discovering how guilty he was, both about destroying the forest and losing the woman he loved, she decided to try and get her parents back together. Once the wall to Thneedville was destroyed and the Truffula forest was beginning to regrow, Christabel begged her mother to go with her to see the Once-ler again. Ariel reluctantly did so, but after seeing how much he'd changed, both Once-ler and Ariel reconciled and all three became a proper family. Personality (to be edited later) Category:Females Category:Nausicaa of the Spirits characters Category:Alternate Universe Characters